marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Comics Vol 1 4
Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Lor Other Characters: * Senator Coyne Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Horror Hall **** Items: * Hate Ray | StoryTitle2 = Earthquake | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Malcolm Kildale | Inker2_1 = Malcolm Kildale | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = As Hercules performs in his circus, the tent is suddenly struck by an earthquake that causes the main support beam of the tent to snap. Hercules rushes to keep the tent up and help people escape without getting hurt. Later while out exploring with a friend, they witness a machine invented by the evil Lemo burrow out of the ground. Realizing that this was the cause of the earlier earthquake, Hercules vows to stop Lemo's plans to take over the world with his earthquake device. Following the crook back to his base, Hercules's superior size allows him to get past the defenses and traps, including attack dogs and armed guards. However when Lemo attacks the hero with his earthquake gun, Hercules is knocked out. Restraining the hero inside his home, Lemo attempts to experiment on him, however Hercules revives and tries to break free. Fearful of the hero, Lemo rushes outside to his earthquake device and uses it to destroy his mansion hoping to kill Hercules. Hercules survives the attempt on his life and he goes after Lemo who has gone on a rampage in the city. Hiding in the sewers, Hercules pops out of a manhole and destroys Lemo's tank, killing Lemo as well. When he is thanked by the authorities, Hercules tells him that he was only looking to help others. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * David's friend Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Origin of the Thin Man | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Bruce Dickson is climbing Mount Kalpurthia in the Himalayans when a blizzard hits making him seek cover. Finding a cave, he is surprised to find that it is actually a tunnel. On the other side, the exhausted Dickson finds a perfect utopia before passing out. When he awakens he is greeted by the ruler of Kalahia, and sees that their people have the ability to become thin. Welcomed as their guest and found to be noble to know their secrets, Dickson is welcomed by the Council of Elders. After being shown the wonders of Kalahian society, Bruce asks if he can return to the outside world and use his newfound powers to protect the human race from those who would do evil. The Council of Elders refuse at first, however when Bruce shows them video footage of mobsters gunning down taxi cabs, he convinces them the noble purpose and the need for him in the outside world. The Elders agree to allow him, and the leaders daughter Olalla to accompany him to the outside world. Building a Stratoplane using Kalahian technology, Bruce (now called the Thin Man) and Olalla head back to the United States. There they track down the leader of the rackets pressuring taxi drives to pay protection money: Clip Walton. Using his powers to sneak into Walton's home the Thin Man is knocked out and is taken to be disposed of. However the Thin Man, with the help of Olalla in the Stratoplane gun down Waltons men and return to capture Walton. Easily knocking Walton out, the Thin Man leaves the crook for the police commissioner to find the next morning along with evidence proving that he was responsible for the rash of violence. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Council of Elders * Jim * Spike * Police Commissioner Races and Species: * Locations: * Mt. Kalpurthia * Items: * Duragen Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Teutonian Agents | Writer4_1 = Ben Flinton | Penciler4_1 = Bill O'Connor | Inker4_1 = Leonard Sansone | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Professor Winston has sought the aid of the Williams brothers to recover a special formula that has been stolen by agents of the country Teutonia. Winston explains that the formula could have great medical benefits, such as curing Cancer however it has destructive properties as well. The Williams brothers agree to help recover the formula with the help of their robot Flexo. The brothers fly into the nation of Teutonia, but their plane is shot down by the military. The pair survive thanks to the aid of Flexo. Utilizing the robots strength, they break into a government building and attempt to recover the plans, only to be caught by soldiers. They are taken before the dictator of Teutonia who orders them to be executed by firing squad. Before they can be executed, Flexo is summoned and rescues them, learning that the dictator is heading toward Leitsborg with the plans, they rush after him and smash his armored car, recovering the plans and escaping back to America. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dictator of Teutonia * Agent of Teutonia * Secretary of Teutonia Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Introducing the Black Widow | Writer5_1 = George Kapitan | Penciler5_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker5_1 = Harry Sahle | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = During her seance for the Wagler family, medium Claire Voyant is accused of being a hoax. Unaware that they are being watched by Satan himself, Claire suddenly blurts out a curse against the family. That night as the Waglers are returning home, they have a terrible car accident that kills the entire family except for their eldest son James. James blames Claire for his family's death and goes back to her home and shoots her dead. This is all according to the devil's plan, who recovers Claire's body and brings it down to Hell. There he revives her as the Black Widow, endowing her with super-natural powers so that she can be his agent in the land of the living, to slay the wicked that would do evil deeds. Her firt task is to get revenge against James for killing her. She tracks James to the docks in New York where he is grieving over the loss of his family. Confronted with the woman he had killed moments ago, the fearful James attempts to flee, however the Black Widow catches up with him and touches his brow. Her touch kills him instantly and when a police officer arrives on the scene the Widow disappears. When the officer inspects the dead mans body he is shocked to find the mark of the Black Widow on his brow. With her first mission a success, the Black Widow vows to her master Satan to eliminate all evil doers and send their souls to him. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mrs. Wagler Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Suicide Mystery | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = George Harrison | Inker6_1 = George Harrison | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = When actress Janet Wayne commits suicide, one of her fellow actresses begins claiming that somebody had driven her to suicide. This prompts Dr. Gade to invisibly follow after her to see if there is any merit to her claims. Sure enough a group of thugs come to warn her to keep quiet. When she refuses they knock her out to take her to their leader, a man known as Fatty. Gade attempts to stop them, however when he makes himself visible, they easily over power him and tie him to a chair. Setting the room on fire, they leave the hero to die while they dispose of the actress. Using the flames to burn through his ropes, Gade follows after the mobsters invisibly. Following them out to Fatty's yacht, he hears how they plan to toss the girl into shark infested waters, however Gade catches them off guard by sabotaging their boat and then knocking the crooks into the waters instead. Setting their yacht to explode, Gate boats the girl to safety, telling her that she can start her life again on a clean slate. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Slade * Mary Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Devil-God | Writer7_1 = Andrew McWhiney | Penciler7_1 = William Blake Everett | Inker7_1 = William Blake Everett | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Karl and Tom are on a journey in deepest Africa to find the natives' devil-god, and discover that a colossal dinosaur is the devil-god which has the natives living in fear. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = The Train Wreck | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Russell Lanford | Inker8_1 = Russell Lanford | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Merzah the magician is on a train with his aid Diane when he suddenly detects that there is trouble to be had. However before the train can be stopped it is derailed. Surviving the wreck, Merzah detects that the Japanese spy known as Matsu was responsible. Learning that Merzah was on the train, Matsu decides to eliminate the magician and calls together his men and then issues an open challenge to Merzah to face him. Merzah and Diane are driven to the location by their driver Jose. There they are over powered and taken prisoner and taken to a new location. Merzah communicates with Jose telepathically, leading him to Matsu's hideout where he attempts to silently free his friends. When Jose accidentally knocks over a vase, he alerts the spies of his presence and another fight breaks out. Leaving Diane to deal with the spies, Jose and Merzah go after Matsu, leading to a car chase that ends with Matsu getting his ties shot out by Merzah and getting into a fatal car accident. With Matsu dead and his spy ring smashed Merzah learns that they were attempting to steal the plans of a supposedly unsinkable boat. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Agent Nasaki * Ivan * Togo Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = The Jewelry Store Robbers | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = A series of strange robberies have been committed where only gold is stolen using a strange device. The FBI sends Curt Cowan to investigate, however after investigating the crime scene he decides to try and solve the mystery in his costumed identity of the Dynamic Man. As it turns out the crooks are using a special magnet that attracts gold specifically. and their next target is Fort Knox. Having deduced this himself, the Dynamic Man begins flying into the air to look for traces of the device and witnesses as the crooks steal Fort Knox's gold with a zeppelin armed with a larger sized gold magnet. Following the zeppelin back to the crooks hideout, the Dynamic Man attempts to subdue them, however he is caught off guard and is wrapped in non-conductive sheet that prevents him from generating his electrical powers. They then leave the hero to fly to London to rob the Bank of England. Ripping the non-conductive sheet, the Dynamic Man manages to free himself. Learning of the thieves plot, he follows them to London where the crooks are already having troubles getting past the British military's air defense. The Dynamic Man then attacks, using his powers to ignite the zeppelins gases, causing a massive explosion destroying it and killing all aboard. With the thieves eliminated, the Dynamic Man returns the stolen gold to Fort Knox. Later he is commended by his superiors for a job well done. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chief Hopkins Antagonists: * Professor Monte * Prentiss Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}